


family is the key ingredient

by BlueSapphire718



Series: KakaIru Week 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Teen!Iruka, F/M, KakaIru Week 2019, Kushina trying to let Kakashi have freedom, M/M, Naruto absolutely adores Iruka, Naruto learns a swear word, Protective Minato, because teenagers are all about finding out about yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718
Summary: Kushina isn't one to be surprised, but this takes the cake.(KakaIru Week 2019: Prompt #3 - Meals)





	family is the key ingredient

Kushina isn’t one to be surprised, but this takes the cake.

“Kakashi,” Minato says slowly beside her as he stares at the two teens in front of them. Maybe Kushina’s imagining things, but Kakashi’s holding hands with the tiny teen beside him. Oh wait, he is. “Is this the one that you wanted to bring over for dinner?”

“Yeah,” their adopted son says awkwardly, gripping the mysterious boy’s hand tightly. Aww, this is adorable. “This is Iruka, my... uh... boyfriend?”

Beside her, Minato’s hand is gripping the door frame tightly as he smiles brightly at Iruka. “Well, it's nice to meet you, Iruka-_kun_!” her husband practically all but purrs. She can’t help but groan at her husband’s antics. “Why don’t you come inside and _ join us for dinner_?”

In front of them, Iruka pales.

* * *

Kakashi seems to be trying to console his boyfriend with quiet soothing words in the living room. Minato seethes beside her while she cooks, chopping the vegetables with something that she can describe as hostile.

Those poor vegetables.

“Are you trying to scare away Kakashi’s boyfriend?” she asks, slowly stirring the pot of soup as she raises her eyebrow at him. Minato only growls and cuts into the onion harder. She sighs. “Minato, we talked about this...“

“Last time he dated, he was dating a guy who wanted to fuck him all over the place!” Minato hisses, steely cerulean eyes meeting her gaze. “And this guy could be the same!”

“Zabuza wasn’t that bad,” Kushina says dryly, remembering the teenager that loves talking about swords with her, his sharp smiles, and the way he interacted with Kakashi. They still chat from time to time. “It was actually Kakashi fucking him when we walked in on them both. _ And _ they were sixteen, so it’s acceptable for them to _ have _ sex.”

“But-“

“But Kakashi’s seventeen now, so let him have his fun.”

Minato scowls at her, and she only laughs at him.

* * *

Before dinner is strangely okay.

Naruto comes home only to squeal happily and immediately pounces on Kakashi’s boyfriend. “Iru-nii!” he cries, being the excited five-year-old he is as Kushina smiles at Mikoto in thanks and closes the door. “What are you doing here, ttebayo?”

Iruka flushes red, before he hisses out, “Naruto? You _ live _ here?”

“Duh,” her son says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. She smothers a laugh. “Are you staying for dinner, Iru-nii? _ Kaa-chan _ and _ tou-chan _ make best ramen, ya know! Do you like ramen? Do you wanna see my toys? Oh, oh! Are you gonna show me how to make those birds?”

“They’re origami cranes, Naruto,” Iruka manages to say after a moment of trying to digest the little boy’s words. Kushina only sets the table as she listens to the conversation, Minato sulking on the chair since his son ignored him. “And I’m here with Kakashi- wait,” the boy says, glancing towards Kakashi. “Didn’t you tell them I was your boyfriend?”

After a moment of silence, Kakashi offers his boyfriend a look. “Well,” he drawls, “because my adopted father absolutely cannot handle the fact that I date, so not telling you and not telling him seemed to be the best idea at the time. Especially when I can bring you to my home and surprise him.”

“What?” Minato shrieks. “You wanted to _ surprise _ me? That you have a _ boyfriend_? You _ didn’t tell me because I apparently can’t handle the fact that you can date, you little insolent brat_-”

“See what I mean?” Kakashi asks, ignoring Minato’s rambling as he kisses Iruka’s cheek. Cute. Kushina can take pictures of them all day, since those two are so sweet together. If only she has her camera with her right now...

“Yucky! Why are you giving Iru-nii cooties, Kaka-nii?” Naruto demands. “He doesn’t need your cooties, ttebayo!”

“Because I love him,” Kakashi says smugly as he kisses Iruka again, and Kushina watches the other boy grow even redder. “You’ll understand one day, Naruto.”

“Nuh-uh! I ain’t going to go fuck!” Naruto screams.

A pause of silence.

“Naruto, where did you learn that word?” Kushina sweetly asks, feels a headache coming on as she awaits her son’s answer because _ of course _ her son knows that word-

“_Tou-chan_?”

“I never taught you that word!” Minato hisses.

“See what I deal with everyday?” Kakashi asks as Kushina marches up towards her husband with a threatening aura around her and she immediately lunges at him.

“Kushina, I swear I didn’t teach it to him-”

Iruka only nods, looking dazed. “Yeah... I can see…”

* * *

Dinner is an awkward affair.

Naruto is playing with his food and eating it fast as usual, Minato is glaring at Iruka as he stabs the ramen in front of him with a visible lump on his head, Kakashi is pressing himself against Iruka in a soothing manner as he eats, and Iruka is staring at the bowl of ramen like its a god.

Not that Kushina minds.

She’s not even eating her ramen herself.

And she usually devours it.

“Iru-nii,” Naruto whines as he finishes half of his ramen. “Why are you holding hands with Kaka-nii?”

Minato’s chopsticks snaps in half, making everyone stare at him. Kushina cheerfully hands him another pair as Kakashi answers lightly. “Mah, I’m his boyfriend, Naruto, I’m supposed to hold hands with him. Just like how you hold hands with Sasuke.”

“I don’t hold hands with him!” her son denies immediately. Her husband snaps his gaze towards Naruto, his eyes darkening as he smiles brightly at both Iruka and Naruto. The boy swallows and begins eating his ramen slowly.

Good, she’s getting worried about him not eating it.

“Are you sure?” Kakashi teases him. “Because in school, I see you hold hands with him…”

“He was crying!” Naruto wails.

“And?”

“He was crying!”

“Naruto! Eat!” Iruka bursts out.

Kushina only prays her kitchen survives.

* * *

“I approve,” Kushina tells Iruka while Minato chases Naruto and Kakashi around the living room. Iruka stares at her in surprise, since this has been a disaster of the evening and why is he staring at her like that? “I mean, I approve of you dating Kakashi.”

“Really?” Iruka asks in a quiet voice.

“You’re good for him,” she promises.

And he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Another late entry, and I'm sorry this came out so late! Kushina is a wonderful character to write, and I always imagine her getting along with Iruka really well! As for Zabuza and Kakashi, well, they ended on sorta good terms? And no, I promise Minato did not teach Naruto a swear word. I promise.
> 
> Terms:  
_Tou-chan_ \- Dad  
_Kaa-chan_ \- Mom
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
